


it was the nightmare

by Anonymous



Series: Dead Dove in Space [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Consent Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will fuck Commander Dameron,” Kylo Ren says to Finn, his voice twisted with something harsh, something powerful, and Finn realizes it’s the Force itself, “and you will like it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	it was the nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about ship-related stuff in the endnotes.

Finn blinks back to consciousness feeling durasteel binders on his wrists, and his heart pounding so hard in his chest that he thinks that he’s going to explode.

He tries to get his memories in order.

 _Don’t feel_ , he tells himself, drawing from what he learned from the First Order long ago. _Stop panicking._

He doesn’t like doing this, freezing himself, steeling himself, but it comes almost second nature to him. He can feel his heartbeat slowing, and he focuses.

There was a mission. To find where the First Order had moved their next base. It was just scouting business, the Resistance pilots jumping from system to system in twos. Finn remembers setting off in an X-wing, flying alongside Poe while they talked to each other across their commlinks.

And then, they’d found it.

 _It_ being a Star Destroyer, hovering over an unnamed moon that was most likely the site of the First Order’s new base.

Finn’s heart picks up, now. The memory of panic. Not them. Not them again.

They had immediately tried to message the Resistance the moon’s location, but of course, the First Order was jamming their comms. Only their X-wing ship-to-ship commlinks were functioning.

The Star Destroyer hadn’t shot him and Poe down. Instead, it had engaged its tractor beam, intent on pulling the two X-wings in. Poe had muttered, _kriff,_ through their commlinks, but then he’d pulled himself together and started rattling off instructions to Finn in a steely tone.

Finn had appreciated that. If there was a single thing he could do decently in a tight spot, he could do orders.

Their aim had been to divert the tractor beam’s targeting computers. Finn had fumbled with the X-wing’s controls and they both fired off their proton torpedoes, the torpedoes arcing out not at the Star Destroyer, but at a point past it.

But something had went wrong. The tractor beam had locked on the missiles that Poe had fired, leaving Poe and his X-wing free to escape the Star Destroyer’s gravity field, but it had inexplicably kept Finn trapped. Ignoring the missiles that Finn had shot.

And Poe, that son-of-a-mynock--he’d flown back into the gravity field. Poe tried to have the computer lock onto him instead of Finn’s X-wing, yelling at Finn to go, to tell the Resistance the moon’s coordinates.

 _You’re insane! They’re going to capture you,_ Finn called, stunned that Poe had come back.

 _I’ve done it before_ , Poe replied. _I’ll be fine. Go, Finn._

 _You won’t have me to free you this time_ , Finn said with a shaky laugh, but he’d listened, tried to get out of the tractor beam, and yet even then, with Poe’s X-wing darting next to him to take his place, it was too late. They both got pulled into the Star Destroyer--Finn remembers a scuffle with stormtroopers, receiving a blow to his head--

\--and now.

Waking up with durasteel binders on his wrists while he’s slumped on the cold floor.

Finn sits up and makes himself take stock of his surroundings. It’s dark, metallic, certainly a room inside the Star Destroyer. His eyes are still trying to adjust to the shadows. He notices that the binders on his wrists are chained against a rigid, jutting frame on the wall; he can’t find any way out of them.

When he can make out the shape of the walls and a door, he moves to reposition his body to peer further back in the room.

“Poe,” he says softly, and he hears a soft sound in response. Louder, he says, “Poe.”

“Finn?” Poe says. His voice is groggy, like he’s coming out of unconsciousness right then. “You okay, buddy?”

“Yeah,” Finn says. “I’m--I’m okay.”

Finn pauses, then says, “What the pfassk were you thinking? You should’ve let them get me. You were free of the tractor beam. You’re a Resistance _officer_ and I’m--” He cuts himself off, mid-rant, too angry to continue.

_I’m an ex-stormtrooper.  A brand new Resistance recruit. Expendable._

“No,” Poe says, and he sounds angry, too, but it doesn’t seem like it’s directed at Finn, more at himself. “I couldn’t just fly off and leave. As an officer, your safety _is_ my responsibility. And I’ve been here before. Couldn’t leave you to them by yourself.”

“I’ve lived with them nearly my whole life.”

“I know, Finn,” Poe says, quietly, soberly. “And you shouldn’t be here again. Nobody should be stuck with them. Look, let's forget this right now, alright? We need to see if we can figure out a way out.”

Finn nods. It’s probably impossible, but they can try. Poe escaped earlier because he had Finn’s help; Rey got out because she has the Force. Neither Finn nor Poe are Jedi, and Finn highly doubts that a stormtrooper will have a convenient crisis of conscience at this exact moment.

“They’ve got you in binders, too?” he asks. Finn’s eyes are getting more used to the darkness, but Poe’s figure is still blurred, all the way across the room from him.

“Yeah,” Poe says. “Less heavy duty than the restraints I had last time, at least.” Then Poe shifts, his clothes rustling alongside his movements. He starts to say, “Finn, I think--”

The door slides open, interrupting Poe mid-sentence. The lights in the formerly dark room flicker on.

Finn feels his heart pick up again. A tight squeezing in his chest.

The man at the door is Kylo Ren. As if in recognition, there’s a twinge across the length of Finn’s spine, that phantom sensation of Ren’s lightsaber cutting down across his back. He still relives that same moment in his dreams, over and over again.

Like he can read Finn’s thoughts-- _yeah, right, he probably can_ \--Ren regards Finn coolly and says in that deep, modulated voice of his, “So the traitor still lives. Where is the girl?”

“She’s gone training,” Finn says, fixing Ren with as steady a gaze as he can. “So she can lightsaber your ass next time you two meet.”

“You should have brought her along,” Ren says. “She would have been more of a match than you and that pilot again, despite her inexperience.”

At that, Ren turns to face Poe. He greets him, “Commander Dameron.”

“Nice to see you again, Kylo,” Poe says, genial. With the lights on, Finn can see Poe more clearly, see the manic grin on Poe’s face. “How’s the face? Rey was saying that she scarred it.”

Ren doesn’t appear to be mad, but Finn...Finn can feel the tension in the room, thick and tight. He knows he and Poe are walking a very fine line prodding Ren like this. Their chances of survival are miniscule, tinier than the probability of winning the Resistance pilots’ weekly game of sabacc (Snap Wexley always seemed to win; it was rumored that he was quick at slight-of-hand with skifters, but no one could catch him at it).

It’s stupid of Finn, thinking about the other Resistance members right now. But he wishes that they were here. He wishes that they could have his and Poe’s backs and get them out of here.

“I could easily kill both of you,” Ren says. “But there is information that we need. The location of the girl and Skywalker. And the location of the new Resistance base, seeing as you all seemed to have fled D’Qar. It appears as if you two are in the position of knowing this information.”

“We’re not telling you anything,” Finn says. He’s not going to get Rey hurt, and he’s not going to get the other Resistance members hurt.

Amused, Ren says, “Oh? I broke Dameron very easily, the last time he was captured.”

Finn sees the flash of guilt on Poe’s face, and he clenches his fist. Finn hasn’t forgotten the condition Poe was in last time, sagging against his restraints and still bloodied. And Finn very well knows what kind of pain stormtroopers are supposed to inflict on prisoners if they’re given the order.

“Try to break me, then,” Finn snaps, shortly. “C’mon. You father-murdering _scum_ \--”

He can’t breathe. Finn chokes, the invisible hand wrapped on his throat and constricting, but he feels a small sense of victory, because Ren’s focusing on _him_ instead of Poe. Let Ren break him first, and leave Poe to think up some way to escape in the meanwhile, because Poe’s the proper Resistance pilot and he deserves to get out of here; Poe should’ve escaped anyway, instead of him--

(He can dimly hear Poe shouting his name. The world’s blurring before Finn’s eyes.)

Ren releases his Force grip, and Finn’s breath rushes back. He desperately gulps up air. Finn’s half-collapsed on the floor at Ren’s feet, but he doesn’t care; he blinks to focus his vision and glare upward at Ren.

“I can use the Force to penetrate your mind and Dameron’s for the information I need,” Ren says. “But I prefer you both to be suitably weakened first.”

“What are you going to do?” Poe says. He’s trying to keep up his light tone of voice, but he looks shaken by what happened to Finn, shooting Finn worried glances. “Same thing you did with me? Send in stormtroopers to rough us up? Not very creative of you.”

Ren tilts his head. A nod. “That’s true. There are other ways of breaking. Let me start with the weakest and most vulnerable sentiment. Trust.”

He looks right down at Finn.

“ _You will fuck Commander Dameron_ ,” Ren says, his voice twisted with something harsh, something powerful, and Finn realizes it’s the Force itself, “ _and you will like it._ ”

Ren waves his hand, and Finn can feel the binders unclasping at his wrists. Dazed, Finn stands and walks, drawn toward Poe, and--

No. _No._

Finn can’t control himself. Kylo Ren is _sick_. He’s a kriffing freak. Finn tries to turn around, wanting to strike a blow to knock off that helmet from Ren’s face so he can give him a new scar to match Rey’s. But Ren only lets out a sound like a laugh and says, “ _Obey._ ”

And despite himself, Finn can feel the arousal creeping in the depths of his mind. When he turns away from Ren, it feels _good_. He feels so warm-- _obey, obey, obey_ \--even though there’s horror somewhere inside him, shouting for this to stop.

He reaches out to fumble at Poe’s trousers, tugging down a zipper.

Poe stares at Finn, wide-eyed, uncomprehending. “What did you do to him?” he whispers to Ren.

“It’s the natural order of things,” Ren says, coldly. “He’s a stormtrooper. He was made to be nothing but an instrument of the First Order. To do what he’s told as FN-2187, instead of becoming a _traitor._ ”

(I’m not--I’m not. I’m a _person._ I have a real name. I’m real.)

Poe suddenly moves, an almost tender nudge of his bound hands to push Finn away. But his movements are halted by Ren, who holds Poe there with the Force. Holds Poe out for Finn.

“ _Suck him_ ,” Ren says.

And Finn’s scrambling at Poe’s lap, his hands clutching at Poe’s thighs, and Finn’s mind is chasing for that warmth that it gives him, that warmth of _obeying._ He know that he’s hard. His cock is aching so much that it hurts.

He tips his head to Poe’s waist. Then he closes his mouth around Poe’s cock, around warm skin, and Poe growls, “I’m going to _kill_ you, Kylo Ren--”

The rest of Poe’s threat is cut off as Finn sucks his cock, his mouth playing along his length. Finn coaxes Poe’s dick to hardness, feeling it fill his mouth, and he wants this, wants to suck and choke and lick and not think; he’s losing himself and letting Ren’s command take over.

Poe whispers, “Finn, _please._ Stop, don’t listen to him. _Please--”_

Finn ignores him. He curls his fingers against Poe’s thighs, digging his hands sharply there as he fucks Poe with his mouth, with his face. He can taste Poe’s pre-come, and Poe shakes, lets out a strangled sob, on the edge of orgasm.

Poe’s ruined, sweaty and heated with arousal, writhing and needy, and Finn wants to keep _taking._

“ _Good_ ,” Ren says to him, and Finn feels a thrill of pleasure spike through his body in response. “ _Now stop._ ”

When Finn pulls away, Poe lets out a low whine. Poe looks momentarily confused and lost, and he says, “I--I need--” before he stops himself, horrified.

Ren asks, with the Force in his voice, “ _What do you need, Commander Dameron?_ ”

“More,” Poe says, the word wrenched out of him, and he sounds guilty, sickened. He says, “Finn, I’m sorry, I--”

“ _Give him what he wants,_ ” Ren murmurs to Finn.

Finn puts his hand against Poe’s cock and strokes. His thumb swirls smoothly and urgently across the head.

Poe shudders. He makes that sobbing noise again. Then he lets out a cry when he comes. That cry is a name, and it’s the name that Poe gave him, gave FN-2187-- _Finn._

At that moment, Ren cuts the connection off. Finn feels his mind freed, and he falls against Poe, gasping, the guilt and shame and horror all flooding back.

He doesn’t know what to say or what to do. He’s shivering, useless, still hard and his hands sticky.

He curls against Poe’s chest, knowing that any moment, Ren can make him get up and put his binders back on.

Poe abruptly shifts to put his arms around Finn, holding him. He looks sadder than Finn’s ever seen him. He says, “Sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Finn says.

He closes his eyes. Distance. Don’t feel. Stop panicking.

The familiar hollowness comes back, and he tells himself, over and over again: _I’m real. I’m real. I’m real._

**Author's Note:**

> I really like how the covert shroud maneuver has been referenced in the new EU so far - Lando being a goddamned badass and diverting a Star Destroyer's tractor beam with another Star Destroyer's tractor beam in the Lando comic minseries; Wedge considering letting out his proton torpedoes to divert a Star Destroyer tractor beam but deciding against it in Aftermath - and so I couldn't help referencing it myself. :P


End file.
